


Another Time, My Dove

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel x angel!reader</p><p>The reader is a servant at the palace in heaven, they are forbidden to speak to the archangels however struggles when a certain archangel takes a liking to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time, My Dove

You're a servant at the palace in heaven, where all four of the archangels and God reside. It's the early morning and you've just began your work but as you're walking past Gabriel's bedroom to go find something to clean with, you walk past the door and it opens. A hand grabs you by the wrist, tugging you inside and before you can adjust to what's happened you're against the wall and Gabriel's mouth is all over yours. It's an open mouthed kiss with his tongue exploring every inch of your lips and inside your mouth. You can't get away even if you want to, because an archangel is far too strong, especially with his wings enveloped around you, holding you against the wall like they were. Before long he begins to grope you in places, moaning quietly. But before anything can happen he stops as he hears Lucifer calling his name.

  
"We'll have to finish this another time, my dove." He whispered down your ear, with a deep throaty note at the end, then leaving you to find his brother.  
It was evening and the stars were already out as you began to walk home from work. It was chilly, but you didn't mind so much as you were close to home now. You simply had to walk through a small woodland area to get there. But as you trudged through the treacherous looking trees, that seemed to be looking down on you in disgust, you felt a presence. There was never any other animals in this woodland. So it had to be another angel, you only couldn't tell where. You shivered as you walked to the last few trees of the woodland, then froze upon hearing a voice.

"Need something to warm you up, dove?" A dark, mysterious voice echoed through the dark trees. It was the archangel Gabriel emerging from the darkness behind you.

"Here." He took off his royal cloak and places it over your shoulders, fastening the button at the front.  
  
"I-I'm not allowed to talk to you, my lord. Surely you know that." You spoke quietly, chancing at least one sentence.

"But of course my rank is higher than any angel in charge of you. Therefore, my permission given to you to talk to me, is almost law." You went to take the cloak off you, refusing it. But he stopped you. "Keep it. You don't seem to have your own and it's beginning to get cold out often." He began to walk the direction you were walking in. And although you were utterly confused, the company really was nice. And the archangel had a supreme, warm presence.

"My lord...um..." Gabriel interrupted you.

"...It's Gabriel, my sweet dove. You know that. Call me by my name, not my title." You simply nodded, knowing arguing with an archangel was wrong.

"...what happened...this morning? why did you...grab me and...um...." You ducked your head in shame.

"Is this your home?" Gabriel asked, seeing a large, elegant house appear to his right.

"Oh....no.....I'm afraid I couldn't afford that even if I sold everything I own...." You pointed to a small shack on top of a small hill to your left. "That would be my...palace...." You joked slightly.

"It looks charming, I guess. Cozy. A bit tiny...." You smiled nervously, walking toward your shack, an archangel following you like a lap dog would. Opening the door, you expected Gabriel to turn back and leave, but he waltzed right in, snapping his fingers and lighting the entire shack. 

"You know, I could get used to this place actually. It really is quite lovely. Where is the guest room? I'd like to stay the night." Gabriel started walking around your small home, going in and out of every room. You weren't sure how to ask why he wanted to or how to tell him you simply had a living area, bathroom, bedroom and a tiny kitchen. You didn't even own a wardrobe.  
  
"Gabriel, I don't want to seem rude at all, but....I don't understand anything right now. You grabbed me this morning and...in your room....you were.....all over me and...I....uh- then i find you stalking me home......and now you want to stay the night? I'm your handmaid....I clean your bedroom every day. What is your interest in me?" You stood there, gazing over at the archangel.  
  
He began to stalk over to you, ever so slowly. You swallowed hard, beginning to back away with every step he got closer to you.

"Are you questioning an archangel of god?" You began to breathe heavier once colliding wih the wall.

"N-no....Sir....I'm sorry I just-" You couldn't finish your sentence because Gabriel was now closer than before. He stood, looming over you, hands against the wall on either side of your body. His feathers grazed your own gently and golden, sunflower eyes bore into your own. This was it, you thought to yourself. Your big mouth had ruined everything now and you were done for.

You closed your eyes, too afraid of waiting for what would happen next. When you felt skin against your cheek.

"That is exactly why I like you." Gabriel whispered into your ear. You opened your eyes with furrowed brows, finding the archangels eyes.

"Sorry?" You asked.

"Not once in my many years have I met an angel who hasn't been too afraid to question me. And I want you....." He started to lay kisses onto your neck between words and sentences. "....to be mine....."  
  
"Come on, dove. I've seen you looking at me....." You attempted to get out from his lock but failed as his wings arched around his arms, blocking you further from moving.

"...you're an archangel.....I can't......you- you're like the definition of an alpha! I'm not fit for another omega angel, nevermind an *archangel*.Gabriel the angels won't like me...."

"I don't care about the other angels!" Gabriel barked at you. "I want you to be my mate and you only. Nothing is going to change the fact that I need you." His suddenly took on a total look of innocence. "You weren't just walking me home then...." You sighed.  
  


 "Will you be my one and only, ________?" The archangel smiled sweetly at you and you began to nod simply. His smile grew as big as possible and before you could smile too, you found yourself being picked up by Gabriel and being kissed once more, all though this time it wasn't a sloppery, lust filled kiss behind a door where it was forbidden. It was pure and love filled, sweet but tender.

"You're so beautiful..." Gabriel crawled on top of you, his wings spread out, falling against yours which were spread out on the bed beneath you.

"You're so beautiful..." Gabriel crawled on top of you, his wings spread out, falling against yours which were spread out on the bed beneath you. Your robes littered the floor of your bedroom and the moon shining through the window lit up the archangel's back as he pressed sweet kisses all down your body, slowly and gently placing his hard member against your core. He pressed his lips against yours, kissing you agonizingly slowly to try and distract you from any possible pain you could feel from him pushing into you.

After a while of getting used to the feeling, Gabriel began to thrust into you slowly, resting his head in the crook of your neck as he did. Your hands found his back and you gently messaged at his wings joints there, enjoying the intense feeling that Gabriel was creating for you. You felt every hot breath he breathed out against your neck. The archangel began to thrust quicker and harder now, panting rather rhythmically along with your own breathing. But before long his thrusting and breathing became uneven. 

Gabriel's eyes began to glow a light golden white, as did his wings and his halo. Your eyes too began to glow as your graces warmed to each other. 

"______..., please...."  Gabriel began to moan down your ear as he pounded into you, harder and faster. Your graces surrounded the two of you as you both reached your climax together, Gabriel's grace filled you and your grace surrounded his own, melding the two of you together as mates. 

Gabriel slowed and then stopped entirely, collapsing on top of you in a mound of sweat. You both lay there, breathing heavy but enjoying eachothers warmth and comfort without a single word being spoken. And before long the two of you fell asleep like that, neither of you caring about anything else in existence as long as the two of you could lay together the way you were.


End file.
